Various types of image scanning devices that may be employed to create digital images are known. For example, flatbed scanners that may be connected to a computing system are typically employed in such a manner. Additionally, office copy systems, or traditional photocopiers, may be capable of scanning a document to create a digital image. Such copy systems may be connected to a computer network. In such a situation, digital image information may be copied to an electronic storage device, such as a file server, via the computer network.
Due to various factors, which may include scan surface area and scanner lens focal length, scanning (for example, books or magazines) may produce unwanted artifacts in such scanned images. Such artifacts may include three-dimensional (3D) shadows that appear in the scanned image around the perimeter of the book or magazine and/or in the vicinity of the binding due to relative distance of pages from the scan surface and/or light reflection resulting from binding curvature. Additionally, 3D artifacts from the fanning of pages of the book or magazine may be present in a corresponding digital image. Such image artifacts are typically undesired as they are aesthetically displeasing. Further, printing such images may use unnecessary toner or ink, which may, in turn, increase per page print costs for such images. Therefore, techniques for reducing the presence of such 3D shadows and artifacts in digital images are desirable.